The Wonder Genie
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: While trying to attack a group of slavers, Wonder Woman meets her match and gets transformed into a subservient genie. Whatever shall happen to the super heroine? Based on pictures made by Sue Chan.


Wonder-Genie

There were many things that Diana could not accept.

As a firm defender of justice, liberties and truth, there were many crimes she felt had to be punished and halted. As both an Amazon, a woman and a member of the Justice League, she felt she had the obligation to stop many forms of evil, no matter the shape it took.

Thus why she was, right now, rather angry at the very fact that something from ancient time was still some kind of norm in some areas: slavery. The very idea that someone could be the subject of another's will without having any say whatsoever in his fate was utterly disgusting to her.

Being right in front of a place that someone informed her was the headquarter of some very preeminent slavers, Diana held her lasso of truth tightly in her hand. She had asked for a few favours all around, between the times when she wasn't occupied with the league. She wanted to eradicate that problem as soon as possible.

However, one of the person who had been a great help to her in this personal mission had been lost for quite some time. It was Steve Trevor, the man who had helped her get informed about the world outside of Themyscira. Respecting the man greatly, she was afraid for his safety, imagining him in the hands of slavers who would love nothing more than debase him and make him do acts against his will.

His absence boosting her motivation greatly, she had finally gotten the information she had wanted when visiting a place in Riyadh, the capital of Saudi Arabia. Supposedly, there were people in a cave far away in dry lands, numerous people with some holding guns from what an adventurous children was saying. Deciding to take a shot at this information, it had proven to be true, as Diana was now facing a rather large entrance near a high and rocky cliff.

There were two guards near the entrance, each of them equipped with rifles. If she wanted to do this the right way, she'd need to be stealthy, or else she may endanger the life of the potential slaves inside the place. Hidden behind a large rock, she picked her trusty lasso as she prepared to launch it.

Getting out of her hiding place, she held her weapon high, spinning it around really fast before launching it at them. The two guards, each covered in clothes to conceal their skin from the sun, never anticipated the arrival of a brightly-colored woman as the lasso soon got around both, latching onto them.

Pulling the rope tightly in a quick movement, this caused both guards to collide with each other violently. Knocking them unconscious due to her quick moves and her great strength, Diana felt confident enough that they were out of the game for a long period of time.

Entering the facility, she kept her guard up, ready to quickly dispose of anyone that would get in her way. She wasn't used to stealth in her usual approach, yet this was important. Perhaps, after this particular task, she could seek out the help of some of the people she knew, like Black Canary and Batman, about how best to proceed in such situations.

However, she knew the very basics: don't get seen, don't be heard and observe your surroundings at all time. Going around for a certain period of time, she saw all the evidence she needed. Cages, cells, chains and a great many number of people simply broken.

Some however, seemed simply blank, as if something had been completely drained from them. Looking in empty space, their face never showed any emotion whatsoever. Disconnected from their situation, there simply was something that made it impossible for them to connect to what was happening from what Diana was observing.

Worse, however, were some other slaves who weren't even being watched and that had bright red pupils. Those were the smiling ones, those that enjoyed their position, obeying dutifully and perhaps with a bit too much enjoyment. Theorizing some form of mind control, it seemed apt to think so considering that the guards around them were their ''undisputed masters'' and that they ''weren't worthy to be in the same room as them''.

Trying to keep her anger in check, so far the super heroine had not been spotted. Sneaking from behind some people and knocking them unconscious, she did so with an expertise that Bruce would have approved of. While she wasn't happy using those methods, she understood the necessity behind them in this situation.

Getting deeper, she needed to make sure everyone that could be a potential threat would be neutralized. Even if she did save a few of them, there would still be some left that could be taken as hostage and that was something she could not accept. There would be no compromise with those slavers.

Arriving in what she assumed was the largest area in this lair of vile criminals, she saw quite a lot of slaves chained to a wall, forced to look at those who were happily doing as they were told. The contrast being rather striking, Wonder Woman had to resist her urge to strike down their chain right now and then. There were many men with guns and she would not endanger willingly the lives of those she had come to save in the first place.

The rocky appearance and the high number of boulders in the area serving as the perfect cover, she moved from one guard to the other, silencing them and rendering them helpless without harming them in any permanent or agonizing manner. A punch behind the head, dragging them in her hiding spot while cutting off their air, trapping them in her lasso, everything was good. She wanted those people to see their trial, no matter how much she hated their very principles of life.

Finally arriving near the end of the place, she could see someone highly peculiar sitting on a luxurious chair that was clashing highly with the cavern she was in. It was a woman, dressed in garbs that could only be described in a particularly erotic vision of what Arabian culture and mythology was like, much like a westernization of the Arabian Nights.

It was a woman, with long red hair in a ponytail, held by a red and yellow band, dressed with a vest, some puffy pants, slippers and a top that bared her midriff. Her clothes varying in tones of warmth in terms of colorization, red, orange and yellow mixed in as to differentiate highly the Caucasian tone of her skin. Clashing highly in many ways with those that she had silently taken out before arriving near her.

However, what was most striking about her was the fact that she held a particular slave with a chain, personally. The slave, having red eyes like others, smiled as if his position was simply divine, being near who he would probably call his mistress. What was much more apparent, however, was who it was: Steve Trevor.

Connecting the dots together, Wonder Woman assumed that this woman was indeed the mastermind behind all of this. She was, most probably, some kind of magic user that had ensnared all those people in her spells, including Steve.

Confident in her ability to deal with her, Diana knew that she would receive close to no support if she did things quickly. Rising from her position, she stood tall and walked toward the woman in question, ready to bring the pain to her.

''Ah, there you are, Wonder Woman. I was beginning to think that you'd never actually show up,'' proclaimed the woman in question, as if she had been expecting Diana's arrival for a while now.

''Stop with your lies and your tricks. I have fought Circe, Ares and many forms of evils before you. You do not impress me,'' promptly said Diana, answering her vague attempt at boasting with a short reply.

''Come on now, surely you didn't think you actually succeeded in approaching here silently? You wear bright red and blue, you sneak around like an amateur and I anticipated you coming here for a bit of time,'' replied the woman, staying on her chair as she played a bit with the chain around Steve neck.

Seeing that Steve did not resist her in any way, what actually disgusted her the most was the fact that he seemed to enjoy it. Such a twisted manipulation and control of his mind could not go unpunished. Charging the woman, Diana tried to do so at her top speed, something that was always surprisingly fast from the perspective of those she faced. She was no Wally West, yet she was no slouch either.

What she was not expecting, however, was the fact that the woman in front of her had lightning fast reflexes much like hers, as she snapped her fingers. Letting go of Steve chains, the man in question launched himself at his would-be rescuer, trying to stop her in her tracks.

The effort was laughable, as he had not even a small degree of the great strength that Wonder Woman possessed, yet Diana dared not strike him. Catching him in his movements, she tossed him aside with enough force to just knock the air out of him on a nearby wall. Making sure he would be unharmed by her retaliation, she then continued her assault, only to see something rather surprising.

The woman in question now held an urn in her hand, one made of clay, with many strange markings beneath the tip and around the larger part of the object. Unsure about how this object appeared her in the span of mere seconds, Diana nonetheless tried to charge before anything could be done with the potentially dangerous urn.

It was too late. The woman, mumbling a little and moving her fingers, then used her hand to rub the urn a little bit. This resulted in something that shook Diana to her very core, making the Amazonian stop her attack as something felt impossibly wrong.

Her mind was on fire, her soul was being stirred and her body simply did not want to move an inch. Each simple motion the woman was making with her fingers on that urn sent some kind of alien energy that made Diana helpless, unable to fight properly.

Clenching her teeth, Wonder Woman tried her hardest to put a single foot forward. With a colossal effort, she willed herself to move, despite the weird experience she felt at the moment. Doing the very same again, she angrily looked at the woman as she advanced very slowly toward her position.

''You see, Trevor opened himself to me. Under my spell, he was very eager to tell me everything I needed to know. You are named Diana, you are the princess of Themyscira, the Amazon island. You were made from clay by your mother and as such have a certain magical nature and a tiny affinity with the material in itself. This was quite enough information for me to dig up everything I need to do what I'm about to accomplish,'' taunted the woman, looking at Diana with a triumphant smile, as if she had already won. ''I just needed time to prepare and then plant a few key information to make sure you would come to me when I would be ready. Not a bad plan, eh?'' she added, adding insult to injury.

''I don't care about any of that. You'll pay and there's nothing you can do to stop me from making sure of that,'' replied Wonder Woman, adding to her own efforts by replying to this villainess.

''Well, I have to say I'm impressed by the fact that you can actually gather yourself together. Steve certainly did not have the same resistance when I tried one of the lesser spells and charms at my disposition. Like when I did this...'' the woman said, swaying her waists a bit as if she wanted to show off her body to Wonder Woman.

Confused as to why she was doing just that, something caught the eye of Diana, a particular thing that she had not noticed before from the woman dancing in front of her. She had a deep red belly gem in her belly button, one that seemed to sparkle with a radiance unheard of, one that caught the feeble amount of light to be found here.

The object catching her gaze, it held her for but a few seconds until Wonder Woman snapped out of it rather quickly. ''What, you think some kind of hypnotic trick, that dance of yours, will make me submit to the likes of you? It won't work,'' angrily said Diana, looking at the woman in her eyes.

The red-haired villainess, however, was smiling sweetly, as if she had accomplished just what she had wanted. ''Of course it will not work. However, it did distract you long enough for the urn to do its work,'' she boasted, pointing a bit lower while looking at Diana.

The super heroine, looking down, began to panic as she saw that her legs had turned to a mix between thick air and smoke. Now insubstantial, she did not understand how this had happened, presuming her legs had been changed in the few seconds during which she looked at the dancing belly of the slaver in front of her. Seeing the lack of legs connecting with the tip of the urn, she feared for the worst as she began to get sucked inside the object.

''Just who are you?'' asked the Amazon princess, trying to fight off whatever magic was at work by flailing around. Her physical efforts availing to naught, she could only see herself get closer to the woman who merely looked with a taunting smile of her face.

''My name doesn't matter, silly heroine. You'll soon call me mistress anyway, like dear old Steve here,'' she retorted, moving her fingers as if trying to speed up the process.

Her lower body now fully transformed to smoke, she was aghast at the sight of her own form being inserted in this unexplainable urn made of clay. Now very close to the woman, Diana tried to punch her. Her effort being fruitless, she missed as the one holding the urn merely dodged it with ease as she witnessed the act of Wonder Woman being completely sucked inside the urn.

The woman, sighing in relief, sat down on her chair once more. Holding the urn in her right hand, she looked at it, only to mutter to herself ''I only have to wait now...''

She felt really drowsy. As if the structure of her very being had been melted down and then rebuilt like new, she did not feel quite at ease within her own body right now.

Her vision being blurry, Diana rose up, feeling the solid ground beneath her to be almost a comfort considering her last memory of being sucked inside an urn made of clay. Getting up with difficulty, her vision soon adapted to the low lighting of the mysterious environment she was in.

Feeling her legs, she was a tad relieved. Unsure about what exactly had happened and what it entailed, she went to her waist to retrieve her trusty golden lasso. Seeing that it was nowhere to be found, Wonder Woman figured she must have dropped it while she had been helplessly manipulated by that strangely garbed woman and her powerful object.

Her sight now completely clear, she could see huge walls of stone standing tall all around her. Shaped into corridors and lighted up by a few torches, Diana figured that she was in some sort of labyrinth, seeing that she could turn right or left from her position. Not seeing any end to either side, Diana was unsure about the significance of this.

Half-expecting a minotaur to show up, the super heroine kept her guard up. Trying to rationalize what had been done to her, her present theory was that she was now in a pocket dimension, one created inside the urn to keep her at bay. She was, despite her best effort, a captive of this powerful sorceress.

The labyrinth was most assuredly a distraction, something that was meant to occupy her for a very long time. Unwilling to play that little game, Diana clenched her fist and punched the wall with all of her might. The satisfying crunching sound of the stone under her fist and the vision of the crumbling wall making her smile, she knew she was far from helpless, even in this predicament.

The hard material falling to the ground, its dust began to get around Diana, an expected annoyance for the resourceful heroine. What she certainly did not expect, however, was the fact that the dust soon moved, as if possessing a life of its own. The debris, twisting and floating around, soon penetrated her nostrils and her mouth, something that the Amazon was not ready to fight against.

Coughing a little bit, what surprised Diana the most about this sudden move was the fact that the dust in itself had a fruity taste, combining a certain sweetness with its own indistinguishable flavour. Confused about this mystery, Diana looked past the wall, only to see a large circular room, one with a chest in the middle and two large bonfire in metal bowls beside it.

Entering the room, she approached the chest, wary of what might protect it. Turning around to make sure nothing would jump out on her, the crushed wall was already gone, as if it had never been there in the first place.

Connecting the dots together, she now knew that reality was elusive in this place. Something or some unknown rules were governing this place, toying with her perceptions as it took opportunities with some of her own actions.

As such, Wonder Woman began to ponder whether she should actually mess around with the treasure chest in this room. Looking around for a potential exit, she could find none whatsoever. The wall themselves weren't of the same fabric as those in the labyrinth, made of polished stone that reflected the heavy source of light coming from the two bonfire.

While looking for an exit, however, she could only see one very peculiar thing: a dancing shadow, a silhouette of utter blackness reflected on the polished surface surrounding Diana. Looking behind her to see if there was some unknown dancer hidden somewhere, she could find no one. Instead, the very same shadow had apparently moved in her line of sight, continuing her strange movements in the same way as before.

Inspecting the bizarre occurrence, Diana saw that the silhouette corresponded with the one of the woman who had captured and sent her to this strange dimension. The long hair, the curvy body and the movements she made were rather familiar. As she remembered the very short moment in which she had been bewitched by those swaying hips of hers, a bright red light flashed where the navel of the shadow being would be located.

Not about to get caught again, Diana turned around, only to be met with the same trick as the shadow had followed her again. Trying desperately to not latch her sight on those mesmerizing movements, Diana went toward the treasure chest. Looking at the wooden and gold-plated object, Diana could see her reflection on the shiny metal. Her pupils themselves had changed to the vision of the dancing silhouette, revealing that the dance had come from her own eyes. Verifying this, she closed her eyes, only to see the cut-out of the slaver inside her eyelids.

Seeing that she was doomed, Diana tried to open the chest, trying her luck as to change the scenery and the illusion before the alluring dance would twist her mind further. Her fingers latching themselves on the solid object, she opened the lid, only for a large puff of smoke to invade her nostril and mouth.

Coughing once more, the same taste of fruit and mystery was there to greet her. This time, however, Diana regained her breath much faster, as if he lungs had an easier time to process this strangeness.

The ground trembling due to her action, the floor on which Wonder Woman was standing crumbled to nothingness. Falling down into utter blackness, Diana could no longer perceive the dancing shadow, feeling an immense sense of relief even though the memory of that woman dancing was still vivid in her mind.

Her fall cut short rapidly, she could now feel sand on her body. The void being filled by sunlight, her vision soon adapted itself to the new environment as she recognized where she had landed. She was on Themyscira, her native island.

Looking around her, she could only see the beauty of her home and hear the sound of the waves crashing down on the sand she was standing on. The warmth and familiarity comforting her for a few seconds, she nonetheless kept her guard up, ready to deal with anything that could play tricks on her perceptions.

Walking around, she could see people talking to each other, yet could not understand exactly what they were saying. With a some laughter being heard, it was apparently something pleasant for them. Trying to sneak around, she went behind a tree, trying to spy on them.

Getting a good look at them, she could see that they were all garbed in the same style as the slaver, with puffy pants and revealing clothes that seemed to be from some imagined version of the Arabian Nights. She could recognize the face of some of these warriors, yet not their demeanour at all.

Each of them had their own color, with orange, purple, green and blue version of that revealing outfit being worn by her battle sisters. That vision horrifying her a little, the vision of that dance got back in force, with Diana almost reviving it in her mind.

As if that memory had unlocked something, each of the Amazonian women soon danced, matching the very same motions that were now powerfully seen once more in Diana's mind. Trying to run away, more battle sisters, each with their own belly gem and doing their version of the dance approached Wonder Woman. The super heroine, tempted to simply stay and enjoy their replica of this dance that had captivated her for a few seconds, fought hard as she ran toward the beach. Throwing herself in the water to swim away, the sea itself was but an illusion as she plunged into the void once more.

Falling down, Diana could still feel some form of wetness all around her despite the non-existence of the water she had plunged into. Closing her eyes as to try and make sense of what would be going on, she soon felt something solid under her feet.

Opening her eyes, she had fallen, only to now be in the same spot she had begun this strange trip on. Seeing the rock walls of the labyrinth around her, the dim torchlight felt somehow familiar. The wall in front of her being intact, it was as if she had never been there to begin with.

Trying to look around, she looked up, only to meet herself, kneeling in front of the slaver. Her other self, seemingly fascinated by this despicable villain, looked at the waving stomach of the dancing sorceress with a smile on her face. Her hungry eyes never looking elsewhere, she soon approached her lips to the smooth swaying stomach.

Afraid of this vision, Wonder Woman looked down, unsure if she wanted to know what this meant. Picking a torch from the wall, she went to the right, willing to go anywhere away from that vision on the ceiling. Moving for quite a bit of time, the corridor went on forever, suggesting an endless walk for her.

After a few minutes, the vision of a crushed wall stood near her, with the same circular room where she had found the treasure chest in her sight. There was something else, however, in that room: herself standing very still as she looked at the dancing shadow on the wall.

''So happy,'' she heard her other self say as she simply stood there, breathing heavily, yet regularly. Looking the other way, she was not prepared as the circular room got its light cut off, the flames moving toward Diana. Uncertain about all of this, the flames quickly turned to heavy smoke, entering her nostrils and mouth to get to her lung. Without any chance to even fight against this intrusion, it was as if her body was craving the sweetness despite her mind trying its best to convince it was a bad thing.

Not even coughing like the other times, Diana began to wonder just what this smoke would actually end up doing. Moving away from the wall, she felt herself float around, only to realize soon enough that her legs were now gone, replaced with the same kind of heavy smoke tail that she had when she had been sucked inside the urn.

Fearing the worst, she knew not what would be the final result of staying too long inside this place. Would she end up as a being made entirely of smoke and mist?

Gathering her wits, Wonder Woman now simply had to try anything. She would need to think of something fast or else all would be lost for her. Time, however, was not a luxury she possessed as darkness swept over her quickly, only to be replaced by the same kind of sunshine from Themyscira. Hearing the waves and the laughter that had greeted her the first time she had been in this fake home, Diana tried to plunge in the water once more, only to see that her body kept her from going down. Her floating tail acting as some sort of anchor, she had no way to flee from this situation.

However, the melodious sound of flute playing could be faintly heard from afar, soliciting a curious reaction from the super heroine. Her senses being lulled, she followed the source of the sound, the tune being especially alluring to her ears.

The sound being mysteriously always faint despite Diana going where she thought the source would be, she was instead greeted by a vision that was strangely fitting, yet also horrific. Diana was connected to the same urn that had been used to capture her, her smoke tail being inside the tip as she was smiling at those dancing Amazons.

Looking at their dance, this other Amazon princess offered massages, bowed before their beauty as she said lines akin to ''It is my duty to serve'' and ''I love to obey''. While those words frightened her, there was also a certain warmth coming from inside her as she watched and listened to this submissive version of herself.

Frightened by this prospect and her by her ambiguous reaction to it, Wonder Woman went away. The sound of the flute being still faint, its presence was somehow soothing, something that eluded the reason and sanity of Diana.

The island crumbling to bits in seconds, the circular room was soon materializing out of nowhere, something that did not even seem to startle Diana now. Perhaps she had gotten used to it, or perhaps her mind had finally started to fit in this crazy world without her being aware of it. Either options were scary on their own for the super heroine.

As the room formed, the treasure chest took shape around her, enclosing her inside it. Trying her very best to open it, she used her massive strength to push the lid away. Doing so, a vision of the sorceress made itself known before her eyes, dancing with a beauty that she had never suspected she possessed.

It was not that this woman had changed more than Diana's perception of her had been altered. Akin to a new vision, her appreciation of this vision that had been engraved within her was now greatly enhanced. It was not just the beauty or the grace with which she moved that made it easy to appreciate, but also the fact that she seemed impossibly dominating while doing so. The fact that the dance was making her unable to think was somehow an immense pleasure for Diana. Her mind fighting against it, it was a losing battle as her mind was beginning to melt a little with each passing seconds.

All the while, the flute got just a little louder, its melody being a bit more easy to recognize. The mind of Wonder Woman getting groggy, her fighting spirit was not completely gone, however, as she tried to push away the vision of this woman and her hypnotic dance.

Her fingers coming in contact with the figure before her, the woman evaporated as the thick smoke went inside Diana. Not even trying to fight it, she had gotten addicted to this bizarre, yet sweet taste that infiltrated her being.

Smiling now that she had gotten another batch of fruity smoke, Wonder Woman could feel her being fade just a little bit. Her consciousness being assaulted a bit, she blacked out as the chest closed on her, encasing her.

Waking up as some form of instinctual defense, Diana felt good, yet also weak. As if her strength had been drained away, she could no longer stand on her own. Her body, though, positioned itself on its own as she floated to get a good look at an endless open room that stretched beyond what she could see and perceive.

The room was a vision from a dream or a nightmare, with Wonder Woman now having trouble discerning the two. An impossible number of powerful sorceress were all dancing in front of many version of herself. Some were kneeling, some were standing before them, some were bowing, some were even praying before the dancing woman assigned to her. Each, however, were smiling and looking hungrily at the dance that was offered to her.

Many words could be heard coming from this cavalcade of interpretations of the same basic happening. ''Happy'', ''obey'', ''slave'', ''I need to serve'', ''I want to serve'', ''servitude is good'', ''submitting is great'', and many more were all mixing with the flute-playing that got more and more intense. Both the words and the music never getting in the way of each other, Diana could hear everything clearly, despite the fact that it was normally an impossibility.

Not having a dancing woman of her own, Diana felt a bit jealous. She could see each and everyone, yet there was something missing. She was the only one with a smoke tail, yet also the loneliest. Her mind twisted around beyond reason, she needed to say the same things, to do the same things, if only to be like everyone else. To be like herself in this room with all those vision of beauty and dominance.

The need getting bigger and bigger, the flute playing soon got louder as it began to wash away the words. Faint whispers could be heard, yet it was the flute that was not occupying her mind, along with the idea that she needed to submit to be finally free of this place.

This was the lesson she had to learn. Realizing that to submit herself to all those visions would be the most liberating thing she could do and the only thing that could grant her actual happiness, Wonder Woman felt the need to submit. She needed to have someone to serve, someone to command her.

With those words being powerful and true in her mind, the flute got to its climax as reality was torn asunder around Diana. Feeling powerful beyond words, she could finally be in control of her actions as she flew as high as she could, rising upward with blinding speed.

Seeing a circle of light, she passed through it, only to grow larger and larger. An eruption of smoke greeting her as she went through that ordeal, the music soon got to a more reasonable level of audibility.

Back in the real world, Diana could see that her legs were still smoke-like, now connected to the urn in which she had been captive. Seeing the woman from her vision being the flutist that had enchanted her in the urn-world, Wonder Woman smiled and bowed before her.

''What can this humble slave do to please you, mistress?'' she asked, meaning it sincerely as the wall between reality and the impossible had been shattered for Diana.

Stopping her tune, the woman posed her flute on the ground as she smiled pleasantly at the sight of Wonder Woman, who had just emerged as a genie before her. Her eyes glassy and her posture suggesting a high level of submissiveness, the urn had done its job wonderfully.

''I told you that you'd end up calling me that way, Wonder Woman. I'm sure you'll end up being a superb genie,'' said the sorceress, satisfied at the success of her plan.

Diana, smiling at her acquisition of a mistress, could not wait to grant her wishes, whatever they might be...

This felt wonderful.

A bit ashamed by her previous ignorance, Diana enormously appreciated her new form and the new function she held. Being a good genie, she knew the value of submissiveness and how having a mistress such as the one who would command her was priceless.

Looking all around her, she felt that this cave was simply not a place worthy of her great mistress, the one who had shown her the great truth about herself. Looking at a slave that was laying down unconscious, she then set her gaze on the magnificence that was her mistress.

''Mistress, I feel like you should have much better quarters, with servants more able than this one,'' she admitted, hoping she was not too impolite in stating the obvious before her.

''You are right, my Wonder-Genie. Why don't you use your powers to rectify all of this?'' she suggested, looking at her with an air of amusement on her face.

A bit shy at this sudden request, the newly-transformed genie had no idea how to use her powers properly. She felt as if she could crack mountains asunder with but a finger and as if the energy of the cosmos was there to be manipulated by her, yet she lacked the knowledge to acts upon those instinctual feelings. Feeling a bit distressed, she tried to snap her fingers, clap her hands and many other small movements, to no success.

''No, that's not how things are done, my dear slave. Let me show you,'' gently said the red-headed mistress. Approaching Diana, she put her hands on her hips, which were covered by the metallic belt and the remains of her super hero outfit. ''It's all in the hips. You need to dance for your spells to work, my little genie,'' she assured her, smiling teasingly.

Trying to do so, she was unfortunately a bit too shy to do so. With the constant thoughts of her mistress dancing in her mind, she felt as if she could simply not compete with the grace and beauty of her mistress.

''Now, you'll first need a proper outfit for this. Just shake things up a bit to transform that outfit of yours into something a bit more worthy of me,'' she commanded, settling down on her chair as if to enjoy the future view she would get to see.

Obeying the command sent her way, Diana started by swaying her hips, doing so a bit clumsily. On a battlefield, she could be quick, agile and ruthless, yet as a performer, she still had much to learn. However, the magic soon began to fill her as the intended effect she was vying for was happening. Her clothes shining, her costume began to change and adapt itself to her new situation.

The first thing that went away was her belt covering her waist, her hips and her lower belly, diminished to leave her stomach and her hips for her mistress to see. The upper part of her garment soon diminished too, leaving the upper part of her belly uncovered as well as some of the area below her neck. An open vest appearing and covering the upper part of her back and her arms, it was soon accompanied by a pair of see-through puffy pants of a light blue colorization. Her hair set with a small ponytail to keep a certain part of her long and luxurious hair away from the rest, a facial veil of light blue colorization and some star-shaped earring, her actual first spell was completed.

The newly-clothed genie being happy with her success, Diana could not dare stop with such a good first step toward serving her mistress by understanding her powers. Swaying her hips a bit clumsily and trying to bend her belly in ways that she was not yet able, she nonetheless managed to have a semblance of allure and grace that was added to the charm of her new outfit.

Smiling at the enjoyment of her new slave, the sorceress soon picked up her flute once more. Moving it to her lips, she started to play a repetitive melody, one fit to dance to. Trying to encourage this new behaviour of her slave, she made no other command, expecting great things from this enjoyment.

Getting in the spirit of things, small finger-cymbals appeared in Wonder Woman's hands, clinging as she swayed her hips roughly from left to right. Her toned stomach and her muscular built not getting in the way of her dancing, the super genie enjoyed this very moment, hoping her mistress was doing so too.

Her magic getting wild, the cavern around them began to change, with the walls changing to many types of precious metals and stones. Mere rock was turned into sapphires, rubies, emeralds, topaz and many other gems of great value. The ground took a shiny disposition, now made of solid gold as befit what Diana thought her mistress deserved.

Her slave, the one named Steve Trevor, was brought back to consciousness, leaving him to admire what a truly devoted and powerful slave like her could achieve. Her arms moving freely and her cymbals clinging while her mistress played her music, she wanted nothing more than to continue doing those kind of things for all eternity.

However, her keen senses warned her of something incoming, something that seemed to come impossibly fast toward their position. Stopping her dance, Diana frowned upon the audacity of whoever would come here uninvited. ''Someone is coming, mistress,'' she said with a seriousness that clashed with the happiness she had felt a few seconds earlier.

''Are you sure, I don't hear anyone...'' she said, stopping her music, only to be interrupted by a small whizzing sound and a blurring vision of red and yellow. Surprised by this sight, both Diana and her mistress looked at where Steve Trevor was located, only to see that he was now nowhere to be found.

''I'll go and check what's happening for you, my mistress,'' Wonder Woman proclaimed, bowing in respect before moving ahead. She was unhappy with leaving who she was bound to serve behind, even for a few minutes, but she knew that with her powers she could do quite a lot more to help.

Moving close to the entrance, she could see many people garbed in strange costumes, with most helping the slaves who were the property of her mistress to flee the area. Angry about their arrogance, Diana began to shake her hips vigorously, trying to make the ceiling collapse on their head. Thinking that it would be better to neutralize them and sacrifice a few slaves in the process than to outright lose, Diana made it so the Earth trembled.

The ceiling giving way to many falling debris, most of the heroes tried to save as many as they could, with the red and yellow blur passing multiple time from what she could perceive. One in particular, however, a black man with a black and green outfit, created a bubble of some sort out of a ring, making it so the roof stayed in the same place.

Unhappy about this development, Diana began to dance again, which had the unfortunate effect of making it so she was the center of attention. Their surprised look pleasing her, they were certainly not expecting that she would be there. Presuming that this reaction was due to fear, she used her dance to gather energy in her hands, ready to unleash a terrible spell on that green-energy wielder.

She was, however, took by surprise by a woman wearing a hawk helmet and wings. The woman in question, charging at her with a big mace and an angry look, had delusions about the fact that she could hurt her. Using the energy that she had accumulated, Diana launched it at the hawk-woman. The victim of her spell not being quick enough to dodge, all that was left of her was an actual hawk, a fitting punishment for trying to tarnish a possession of her mistress.

''Quick Superman. Do something to hold her back!'' shouted the man with the magic ring, showing a tiny amount of weakness in his voice. His ring was actually draining him a bit, an information that actually gave a bit more confidence in her chances against those weirdly dressed aggressors.

However, before she could even have a chance to gather more energy, a man with a red cape, a blue uniform and red briefs on top of his pants rushed in, tackling her on the wall with surprising speed and strength. ''This is not you, Diana. Snap out of it!'' he said, pinning her with all of his might.

Not caring about the fact that he knew her name, Diana was more occupied with the fact that this man was actually holding her down. She had great confidence in her strength, yet she never knew of someone who could actually handle her like this. Squirming as she tried to remove herself from this predicament, there was naught she could do. However, an idea soon popped in her head as she continued to squirm with more energy.

''I'm sorry if I have to restrain you like that, but you give me no choice. Zatanna should be here really soon and she'll fix this situation, you'll see,'' he said, apologetic in his tone.

Still squirming, she brought her hand next to his face as she fired a beam of magic energy on his face, making him release her. ''Fool, I need to move my hips to use my magic and you did not do anything to actually immobilize me. Now, you will die!'' she loudly boasted, shaking her hips as to accumulate energy quickly.

However, she soon felt a big tug, as if her very being was being shaken once more. Something had changed once more inside her, something that made her purpose quite clear. Turning around as the sensation never left her, she saw a revelation.

There was a man before her, one dressed like a bat. The man, holding the urn out of which she had been released after the great revelation, was rubbing it gently with his finger. This contact of his on this object made her purpose clear: she had to obey him now. He was her master.

''Oh, mighty bat-man. May this humble servant serve you. Order and I shall obey, master,'' she said in a passionate and submissive manner. Bowing before him, she looked at her master in reverence.

Rising an eyebrow at the sight of her costume, she began to think of ways she could serve him, until she heard his first command. ''I wish for you to return to your senses, Diana. The team needs you on this. Come on,'' he said to her, abrupt yet also to the point.

Not actually getting what he meant, she nonetheless complied with his wish, trying her best to grant it. Beginning to dance, her magic began to work instinctively as an aura began to glow around her. The energy gathering around her, she basked in radiance as she began to remember.

She was not a slave. She never had been. She was a super heroine, a champion of truth and justice. She was Wonder Woman, a member of the justice league and she was here to save people from slavery, not become an actual slave herself.

Her knowledge coming back to her, she stopped her dance altogether. Her face changing from stupor to downright anger, she faced the man who saved her from this terrible predicament. ''Where is the woman who you took the bottle from?'' she asked through gritted teeth, her outfit now severely clashing with her present mood.

''In the end of the cave. I felt it was more necessary to save you before doing anything to that woman. That, and it would feel right to actually let you finish what you started here,'' he said, quick to get to the point.

Feeling thankful for that, she however took no time to properly express it as she ran toward the end of the cavern. Getting there, she could see the woman who had enslaved her preparing a complex spell. Not about to let her get away with it, she saw her lasso on the ground. Picking it up, she threw the rope at the sorceress, catching her instantly. Pulling the slaver toward her, Diana interrupted her concentration in one swift move as she brought the culprit right before her.

''No, you can't do this to me. You are my slave and you have to obey me!'' she loudly said, riled about the action of who she had referred as the ''Wonder Genie''.

''Yes, I can. Your days of slavery are over. You won't profit from anyone's misery anymore. And by the way, I am not your slave...'' she said, stopping right in the middle of her sentence to deliver a furious head butt. ''I am Wonder Woman''' she concluded, picking the unconscious body of the sorceress, now resting helplessly on her shoulder.

Returning to her teammates, Diana looked at them with a smile. Seeing that Superman was up and had no real damage from the blast she had done, she also saw Zatanna tending to a confused Hawkgirl. ''Sorry about the transformation Shayera. I was not exactly myself,'' she said, trying her best to make amends.

''It's no big deal. You'd be surprised at the number of magicians who does that same trick to me all the time. No originality whatsoever,'' she nonchalantly said, picking her mace up.

Going to Batman, she could see that Bruce was looking at her with a mix of concern and something else that she could not identify with his mask on. ''Thanks for bringing in the cavalry for me and for getting me out of an eternity of servitude to an awful slaver,'' she said, her kindness contrasting deeply with the anger she had shown a few minutes earlier.

''You're welcome. It was smart of you to contact us before going in the cave. It's a much better strategy to do those kind of thing as a team than to simply try to do things on our own all the time,'' said Batman, his tone hiding something.

Realising that she was still in her genie costume, Diana soon realized what had changed with Bruce. Laughing a little, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning away, enjoying the fact that he was not reacting at all to this sudden move of hers.

''Let's get back to the watchtower. I need a change of clothes and we need to send that criminal to the proper authorities,'' said Wonder Woman.

''What do we do with the urn?'' asked Zatanna, picking it up very carefully.

''Put it in the trophy room while you find a way to neutralize the spells and enchantment piled on it,'' retorted Batman, quick to answer such a vital question.

Proud to be a part of such a mighty and important team, Diana went outside the cave with them. That ring of slavers now history, she could work with them to rehabilitate those poor souls that had been enchanted into slavery.

She would have much work to do, but at least she would do so with a clear conscience and with teammates she could trust. Teleported away, it was another accomplished mission for Wonder Woman and the Justice League.


End file.
